London & Paris: The FrUk twins
by Platinum topaz
Summary: After a one night stand with his worst enemy, Arthur Kirkland(AKA the personification of England)discovers he's pregnant. He prepares to struggle through pregnancy by himself as he refuses to allow the bloody Frenchman to ruin both his life and his child's. But when he discovers he is carrying not one miracle but two will he give up his pride to let anyone help?
1. Chapter 1

L&P twins

Arthur (AKA England) waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive back from 'consulting a colleague' of his. But we all know what that means... That the Doctor had no bloody clue what was wrong with him!

Honestly, it had been at least ten minutes since the medical trained citizen of his own country was last in the room. But then entered Doctor Bates.

"Sorry for the delay but your case is extremely strange. Even for a personification this is not been heard of if I'm correct."

Arthur looked through widened emerald orbs that would cause a certain. Fan girl to squeal and not shut up for at least an hour

(why he had hired her as his secretary/assistant he could not recall... Probably was just really hungover at the time)

"What is it then?"

"Well if you were a woman I'd say you were pregnant with your current symptoms Mr Kirkland."

"I'm sorry, what? Pregnant?"

The doctor nodded his head slowly as if to be purposefully dramatic.

"B-but I am a male how can I be pregnant?! Not to mention a country! How can this happen! It's just not possible."

Arthur continued to rant in his head, trying to process the thought.

"Well we'd like you to take a test to make sure. But first of all, when did you last..." Dr Bates trailed off leaving a confused Brit.

"Last what?...oh god ummm about a month or two ago?"

"Right then we'll be able to set up a scan date for you if the tests come back positive then."

"A scan..." Arthur was obviously having trouble processing the though he may have somehow conceived a child with someone. Reasonable given that he was male and a nation. Both factors weren't known of carrying or conceiving children even with humans. How is it possible? How was he supposed to carry and care for a newborn?

Arthur was thinking all this in his small apartment in London as he arrived home. His capital city. He got this flat to get a way of escape. Somewhere to go where not many knew about. The tests were waiting and torturing the soul as he awaited several beeps.

Yes he had raised nations and territories before but they were usually toddler aged looking when discovered! Plus look at america... He hated him for ages and still resents him now. Canada had a few quirks but then again France raised him for half his life. How different could it be?

Arthur pondered again for what seemed forever. Until the tests were finished. What hasn't been mentioned is that Arthur then went and bought three more brands and two of each... So he looked at seven pregnancy tests in reality (don't forget the one from the doctors! He couldn't find another the same brand...) all showed the same results. Positive.

Well...

SHIT!

"What is wrong with me?" Was all Arthur could manage. He placed a hand on his stomach where he now knew was a little him inside. Well a little him and a little- oh god no!. A half frog prince... Or princess. Or Princes- nah! Not happening. This child was a miracle in itself, there was no way he conceived more than one child. No way.

Arthur spent the whole of the next week thinking (and plotting to kill France)...

"Oh wait the bloody frog's a nation, so he can't technically die! Unless... I could go to war with him... Then kill him in battle! That should work! Oh yes! The frog is goin' down!"

...

"I need to stop hanging out with Alfred..."

A/N: Hey there. this is my new story i decided to write. Also anyone who has read my other stories, this one and World of Hetalia are the ones i'm gunna focus on! I thank my randomness of friends for inspiring me to do this! Especially y 'twin'. If you've read world of hetalia then you may recognize some characters from the story in this but they will be different, slightly. Anyways... plz Review! i love hearing from you peoples (that arent friends i know on here...Anna and Emily...)/p


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Arthur got Miss McFarlane ( his fangirl of a secretary) to make an appointment with Dr. Bates again. Apparently maternity wards are all fully packed, constantly. Arthur arrived a bit early for his appointment with the Doctor... Good thing too because there were tons of forms to fill out for him. He had a bit more than the usual pregnant person since he was a nation and had a few confidential documents he needed to sign along with Dr. Bates for national security reasons.

It had been decided that he would keep the baby a secret for now, in case it was a new nation or micro-nation. Although the head of MI6 said he could tell the biological father if he so wished.

"No I bloody well do not want frog face to know..." Arthur mumbled to himself. If Francis knew that he'd gotten him pregnant he'd never hear the end of it, constant pokes at his pride, that annoying laugh following him everywhere... Arthur dreaded to think of all the reactions that would follow the announcement of a baby growing inside him.

About 10 more minuets passed until Arthur was called into the room. Luckily this was also the time that Miss McFarlane returned from god knows where, so it didn't look that weird for the male to walk into a maternity doctors room. Only thing was the lovey-dovey couple that were say next to him in the waiting room said rather loudly "congratulations to you and the misses Sir!"

Oh god I. Will. Never. Be. With. That.

This mistake had happened many times between himself and Emily. Many seemed to believe that himself and Emily McFarlane were in a relationship, not that Arthur blamed the spectators since she did have a tendency to cling onto his arm and start rambling in public places. Emily was a lovely lady but honestly she squeals way too much to be able to live with her.

When they entered the room, Emily gasped.

"Gnome?!"

" Emily! I don't think you should be calling my Doctor a garden ornament. Where are your manners?"

Arthur scolded his secretary for embarrassing him. Not that that mattered, the man was about to give him an ultrasound.

"Oh sorry Mr. Kirkland! It's just we used to go to the same high school..."

"Honestly, I swear you know every bloody sod I come within a 10 metre radius of."

"Not everyone sir... Just a lot of them"

Arthur just rolled his eyes at that.

"Emily, it's good to see you," Dr. Bates stared at her through slightly glazed eyes and look at her as he explained things to Arthur and set up everything.

"Please hold up your shirt and the gel will be a little cold,"

"Alright..."

Arthur flinched at the sudden cool gel as it was moved around his stomach. A sudden train track noise could be heard as Arthur sat with his eyes covered by his palms. He heard a few gasps as the image of what laid inside him focused for Emily and Dr. Bates looked at the screen next to them.

"Oh my..."

Arthur whipped his head upright so he was looking at Emily.

"What? What's wrong? Is it okay?! Tell me!"

Arthur looked straight into her eyes as he saw the true shock in her eyes as she moved her eyesight from the screen to her employer.

"Please calm down Mr. Kirkland, your babies are perfectly fine!"

He released his breath in relief. The miracle inside him was alright, his child would be fine for now. His baby...

Emily still stared at the screen in shock.

"Would you stop looking like that? The doctor said that the baby is fine!"

"Exactly sir"

"Huh?"

Emily just pointed at the screen as she began to tear up, at that moment Arthur realised exactly what Dr. Bates had said.

He hadn't said the baby was fine...

He'd said the babies were. Babies, meaning plural... Oh fuck.

Arthur turned his head slowly to see the two tiny forms on the screen. Two babies could be seen curled up against each other. Twins. He was having twins. Twins. Twins?! Twin frogs?! Well not completely...

Then everything went black for Arthur.

-–––-–––-–

Emily McFarlane's POV

Oh God! Arthur had fainted at the sight of the twins. Soon enough there would be two little England's running around. What nation would they be? Surely they can't be micro nations now. There are two of them. A micro nation wouldn't support two personifications...

Who is the other father I wonder? Most likely Mr France. He was the only one other than Mr America or Mr Canada that Arthur really talked about.

"You may want to take him back home once he comes round, Emily"

" oh I have to go soon. I have alerting to get to for Mr Kirkland."

"Is there anyone else he'd trust enough to come get him?"

Damn. I really need to get to the meeting with the other British representatives to talk about the next world meeting being held in London I believe. I need to get there early to talk to Northern Ireland's representative the little argument that the personifications of Scotland and North Ireland got into... That's it! Northern Ireland's with Mr Lewis! She might be able to help in this situation, or I hope so anyway...

" I have someone in mind, I'll just text her."

"Great"

It took all of 30 seconds for the receiver of the cry for help to reply that she was on her way.

"She's coming to get him now, be here in about 10 minuets."

"Cool..."

An awkward silence hung between us until I realised I really needed to go. I had been granted permission to tell the leaders of Britain (basically the reps) of Arthur's predicament. Plus Her Majesty wanted to know how the appointment went.

"I must go, meetings and such..."

"Well goodbye then Emily"

"Goodbye Doctor"

"Please Em you've known me for years now"

"Oh right, of course Alistair. It was good to see you again."

"Well, maybe we could catch up some time? For old times sake?"

"I'd like that."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I turned and left the room that contained an unconscious country and a gnome I plan on seeing again.

A/N:Yay! Done! Hope you don't hate me Miss Secretary! Seriously Emily I think you two are just adorabubbles. And this is half of your Birthday present for tomorrow (26th Sept), if you accept or not is up to you but yeah, Happy 16th Emily!

Now thanks for all the encouragement peoples! And we meet North Ireland, my OC anyway. I always thought it'd be nice for there to be a female Kirkland so I thought why not? Anyways any ideas for names for her? I have ideas but they kinda suck and don't fit her really. But hehe now Iggy knows he's got twins! I'm sorry England you now have to carry two things around for nine months!

I do not own hetalia, I do own my OC's!

The usual of please review and stuff is available for you to do! Any questions pls PM me!

Now if you read all that I thank you and have this message that Arthur received at the beginning of the chapter before his appointment.

_-Dear Arthur-_

_I am afraid that I cannot allow you to go to war with France because you didn't use protection and drink too much (and the fact you are a lightweight). So yes this does mean. You can't kill Mr Francis Bonnefoy because he got you pregnant! Now get that adorable secretary of yours to tell me what happens at the next appointment you have with Dr Bates and don't forget that I would love to see pictures of the little darling! Also don't tell anyone you don't trust but may I have permission to tell the President of France as your child may be a micro nation that may effect France._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur awoke inside the white room of the hospital about twenty minuets after Emily had left. He was met with familiar emerald green eyes that belonged to the Kirkland's .

This Kirkland was the only female of the family (now anyways), she was also amongst the youngest.

"Long time no see brother,"

"Quite, where is Miss McFarlane?"

the dark red head (although if you told her so she'd slap you round the head and claim it was actually auburn) chuckled and pointed dramatically at the clock directly across them.

"Oh..."

"Yeah 'oh'! Honestly Arthur, ya really fainted? Just cause of the little ones?"

Well now Arthur was screwed. The Irish woman was a very maternal person when it came to her family, it seemed to her that since she was the only girl she had to look after all of them even though she herself only looked around 18-19 and a short one at that.

"Well come on then! I remember how quick taxis are taken around here, we should get back to your place already."

So together the siblings signed out of the building and found a taxi. The short journey to the vehicle was silent as was the journey. Well I say silent but Sera Kirkland had a different idea and awkwardly kept talking to her silent elder brother.

Sera Kirkland was a rather bright minded individual which matched her red hair and deep forest green eyes. Her pale complexion made her rosy cheeks and tiny freckles stand out more that just made her seem more innocent. Her t-shirt was too long in the sleeves and her bright green short skirt matched her eyes. She also wore black leggings under her skirt with her red converse shoes. Her outfits usually matched the same combinations. Overall the young woman looked adorable and harmless which she used to her advantage if she ever had to attend a world meeting. She has pretty much everyone wrapped around her finger, especially her brothers (apart from Peter who she constantly ignores or annoys). But never let the cute face fool you. If you say anything about her family where she is near, run for your life and dig a deeeeep hole for around a decade. She always respected Arthur and stopped Alistair bullying him too much with her puppy dog face. Arthur could deal with his sister but not necessarily his other siblings, Sera and Arthur always had an understanding of each other and so in turn shared a lot since her existence in the world. He would help her when she had nightmares about the IRA and when she had to choose between her kin, in return she was always there to drag him away from Alfred's birthday parties before his own nightmares haunted him or when he refused to forgive Francis for molesting him or just annoying him. She always talked it out of the 'never forgive him' plans and instead have him hints on how to control his anger and how to not get too flustered at meetings. Of course all those tips went out the window when ever France was around, those things happened a lot around the frog though so Arthur just never really realised how much an effect the Frenchman had on him ( other than getting seriously angry).

Now though everything came into perspective. Arthur knew he had a strong dislike to the stupid wine drinker but he knew it wasn't hate. He could never really hate Francis... Not even when he helped Alfred gain independence or during the hundred year war.

The taxi arrived at the apartment and already Arthur had gone in and but the kettle on for a cup of tea.

"So who's the daddy? Bet its France!"

"I can never get you to believe me when I lie, so it'd be pointless to try... Yes he's the father but he will never know it hopefully. So don't try anything!"

"I'd never dream of it Arthur"

She smirked as her tingling voice was full of mischief and laced in her Irish tone.

The two enjoyed a small meal of Shepard's pie until if was time for bed. Before then Sera had decided to have a movie night with her brother,

"God no."

"Oh come on! Seamus never does stuff with me anymore and Alistair makes me watch brave heart and then just shouts at the screen all the time! You're the only one who ever picks nice films..."

Oh good lord, she's tearing up...

"Fine..."

And so Arthur had to sit through watching hunger games... For the 15th time this month. Again.

"Hey Artie?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to have?"

"Huh?"

"You know, gender wise,"

"Oh well I'm still in a bit of disbelief if the matter, so I don't really know."

"Can I name one? Please? I promise it won't be French!"

"Of course you can, you wouldn't let me name them both would you?"

"God no! You'd name them after your past rulers or something idiotic like that! Way to predictable..."

"Hey!"

Sera just chuckled away until the ending neared and they went up to sleep.

Or so Arthur was hoping but he couldn't sleep. At all. He stayed up all night just staring at his reflection in his floor length mirror. There wasn't much of a bump formed yet but soon he'd look like he'd eaten a balloon.

The next week came around quickly and he'd already been to see Dr Bates again. They'd decided that Arthur had to come in at least twice a week to make sure that everything was going okay. But there was a dilemma to solve. The world conference was being held tomorrow and Great Britain was the host this time around. Scotland had conveniently planned to go out with Ireland (who rarely appeared at any meetings) and it was Wales turn to watch their sister (who all of the other Kirkland's had agreed that she wouldn't go to a meeting she was unless absolutely needed to go, we all know the dangers their sweet winged angel would meet if she went too much). So England was hosting and attending the conference alone, where he'd have to face all his fellow nations. Where he'd have to see Francis...

_**A/N: well well, this is gunna be awkward for Arthur... So meet Sera! (Thanks anna btw) finally decided her name which means 'winged angel' apparently... Meh she's adorable plus I love the sibling bonding between her and Arthur. I think he'd be a nicer brother to a sister... So do you like the new cover or the old one better? Plus I'm so sorry for the wait for this but I needed to do some stuff before I could write this! Next chapter will probably be short as I plan to make it just the meeting really...**_

_**Anyways feel free to review and such! And any questions then go ahead and ask them?**_

_**I do not own the awesomeness that is hetalia but I do own my OC and Emily! (Sorry if NI doesn't meet your likening and if I offended anyone!)**_

_**Also I can't write accents well enough so...**_

_**Anyways have the new design plus this short little scene...**_

_The president of France was just finishing the phone call with the English representative and he wouldn't have believed it, if it weren't for the similar message from Spain, who he knew to be close to his personification, asking for help on the matter from Monsieur Bonnefoy since apparently he might now about the whole pregnancy thing? How? No clue, but this was a personal call to him from Señor carriedo... Not always the brightest spark out there..._

_"Oui, I understand the concern of the situation, I also agree that it is a private matter between both Mr Kirkland and Monsieur Bonnefoy and will not tell him of this conversation."_

_Quietly, the door opened, the president continued the call,_

_"I do hope Mr Kirkland feels good enough for the conference. Goodbye Miss McFarlane."_

_"What is wrong with Angleterre?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own hetalia but Sera is my OC please don't use her without permission**

It was about quarter to eleven in the morning when Arthur arrived to the meeting room. He'd had next to no sleep and his hormones made him touchy this morning and now he'd have to deal with all the annoying twats that were like him, not to mention Francis as well. How that would go down was anyone's guess. Arthur still didn't know what to do, he could just attempt to ignore the Frenchman with his wavy golden locks and sparkling azul eyes... Damn! He needed to stop thinking like this, another side effect Arthur thought was he couldn't stop thinking about said blonde. He kept having dreams of their family all together, the twins that they once raised and the twins that were to be brought into the world.

Some nations were already in the room, including Canada cuddling up to his albino boyfriend, Greece giving glares to Turkey whilst Japan awkwardly sat in between them but if you looked closely you'd see two out of the three holding hands. What Arthur found strange was that his dear friend Lukas was not yet present but Iceland was. Where you had one of the brothers the other wasn't far away but the Norwegian was no where to be seen.

"Hey Arthur, you looked tired, eh?"

A quiet whispery voice asked him

"Mm haven't been able to sleep well lately..."

"Oh, well don't push yourself too much and Al's in the break room if your looking for him, he was looking for you too"

"Right, I'll go find him in a minute then, Matthew do you know if he's here yet?"

His tone sounded almost hopeful at the mention of Him, Arthur decided he really needed to find said frog.

"Oh umm not sure if papa is here yet sorry."

"I'll come with ya Iggy, I wanna find Toni and Francy pants anyways!"

"Don't call me Iggy."

Canada and Prussia looked at each other, England hadn't snapped wholeheartedly at the common nickname for the Brit that all knew he despised. Arthur just nodded at the albino and wandered off to the door with five minutes to spare before the meeting was due to start.

"Dude there you are! Get up late or somthin'?"

"Sought of, Matthew mentioned you wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh that" America rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly."urhhhh that can wait till later, well the meetings about to begin right? Let's hop to it then peeps!"

How can one person have so much energy on the mornings?

Turns out that France was already there. He was just surrounded by his friends and some of the female countries such as Belgium and Seychelles. The meeting went rather smoothly until it got around time for a break. However the calm atmosphere for the meeting was the fact that some countries were missing such as South Italy and Norway... None of the Nordics seemed to know where the platinum blonde man was but Iceland looked away when Arthur had asked. He decided to ask him later the same applied to Lovino.

Another reason why the meeting was fairly calm was that england himself didn't insult Alfred's idiotic ideas and neither France nor england were at each other's throats. In fact it was the opposite, they didn't speak a word to each other...

"So that's why earth shouldn't send Tony into space!"

"Honestly..."

There it was, the objection of the once great empire against his young colony.

"Dude didcha say something?"

Everyone waited for the insult that was headed towards the younger blonde but, it never happened.

"Hm? No I didn't say anything..."

That's when Francis knew something was up with his main rival. He held Pierre under the table and quickly wrote something on a piece of paper before giving it to the small bird and indicating towards the Brit.

Arthur got the note quickly before shooing away the annoying thing and opening it:

Angleterre,

Is something wrong, ma cherie? I overheard that you were sick non? Are you okay?

The writing was in the typical writing of the Frenchman so he knew who it was.

Here was Arthur Kirkland's dilemma again:

He could tell him that he's somehow got two small beings inside of him and hope Francis would happily help raising the two with him. They'd all live happily as a family again like with Canada and America.

Or

He could just say he's pregnant and have France laugh in his face

Or

He could just...not tell him.

He just looked at Francis and shook his head, 'later' the receiver of the gesture seemed to understand as he nodded back with a serious frown and emotions seemed to swim in his sparkling clear blue eyes...

After seeing the quizzical glances that looked towards him, Arthur called the meeting to an end earlier than usual. Not that many minded.

Of course a certain strict country was going to object but even Germany was no match for the hormonal Brit, "And I don't bloody care if we haven't got much done. We're in my land so we'll do what I say, got it?" No one said a word just looked shocked at how ungracious the gentleman was being.

Once everyone was packed up and heading back to their hotels, Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder implying that someone wanted to speak to him. It wasn't the person he was looking for though. He turned to be faced with two younger nations than the Frenchman. Iceland and Hong Kong stood before him with uncertain looks upon their faces.

"Come with me."

"Us. Come with us please maybe Emil."

"Whatever!"

Emil then proceeded to drag Arthur into a smaller room and locked the door.

"I assume this is about your brother?"

"Yes and me and also ,I'm guessing, you."

"Urgh just tell him! Honestly if your like embarrassed about it then why am I even here?!"

"Not everything's about you Leon!"

"It's not all about you either!"

"Umm hate to interrupt but you were saying?"

Emil just looked at Leon and gently nudged Leon's hand that was placed on his cheek.

"Right. Well I'm assuming your pregnant too?"

"Yes with... How the bloody hell do you know?!"

"Because like, Ice and Lukas and you are in the same situation! Congrats your gunna be a grandad and a dad!"

"What? You're being serious?"

Emil nodded at him.

"Is... 'He' the other parent of Lucas's child?"

"Kids actually, twins. And yes, not that the obnoxious idiot knows it. Lukas wants it to stay that way too by the way."

"Of course. And I'm assuming that yours is Leon's child? I didn't know you two were together..."

"Yes it's mine and-"

"We aren't together. I just don't want to do this on my own and also Lukas forced me to tell him."

Well now Arthur was in an awkward position but at least he didn't feel like so much of a freak anymore. He knew that his 'son' had a thing for the silver haired boy but wether Emil felt the same was questionable.

Arthur wasn't alone, he wasn't the only one. Two others were in the same predicament, one of his closest friends was in exactly the same situation, only difference between Lukas and himself was that Lukas was actually dating Mattias but obviously DenNor had hit a rough wave...

"I'll contact Lukas when I get home."

"Too late for that, knowing Lukas he's already at your house."

"What?!"

"I don't keep tabs on him all the time. Nor do I know what goes through his head."

And with that, Emil left and so did Leon mouthing and apology before leaving.

Arthur went to find Alfred after that and yet again got dragged into the secluded room.

"What the bloody hell? Can people stop dragging me into small and secretive rooms today!"

"Sorry Iggy but I need help..."

Alfred had been found.

"That's rich... What did you do now? Start another Cold War?"

"Umm kinda. Well possibly uh maybe?"

Alfred awkwardly scratched his neck and diverted his eyes from Arthur's gaze.

"How can you 'maybe' start a Cold War Alfred!"

"Well I might have got his sister knocked up?"

"I don't believe Ukraine would ever do that with you so stop lying and be straight with it."

"Kat would never do that!"

"Don't lie to me Alfred why are you bothering me?"

"But I'm not lying!"

Then Arthur got what his old colony had meant with his previous statement. As in Leon's case, Arthur knew that Alfred liked the beauty that was Russia's sister. But to be honest no one would believe that Belarus would be in a relationship with anyone but her brother (not that it would ever happen) let alone with her brothers main rival...

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Alfred still had that solemn face as Arthur sighed deeply.

"Alfred tell me your joking."

No response,

"God Alfred you can't be that stupid can you? Are you in a relationship?"

"Not completely kinda a friend with benefits thing? I didn't think nations got pregnant, ok?"

"Apparently we weren't told correctly, apparently none of us thought so... It had to be Belarus didn't it?"

"She's misunderstood and she just needs someone..."

"You've fallen for her badly haven't you,"

Alfred nodded and unlocked the door,

"Please Iggy, I don't wanna make my kid hate me."

"I'm hardly the best father figure plus I can't help you much, I'm in a similar situation."

After explaining to Alfred and sorting out a plan to gather all the current expecting nations at England's, Arthur went to find Francis.

He'd decided to tell him but also tell him that he didn't want his help out of pity.

When he did eventually find Francis it was beyond heartbreaking. Francis was flirting and nuzzling the neck of an equally flirty Belgium. Arthur's blood ran cold as he retraced his steps around the corner before anyone saw him.

His heart slowed and felt like it was shattering. How could he think he'd ever have a real chance at being with his first love again? Both people had made it clear all they could do was fight or get stupidly drunk together since the beginning of their existence. Yes Arthur admitted that Francis was his first true love. He'd done that when he was a young nation, he got over it though.

The time he'd figured out he loved Francis first was when he watched Joan of Arc die. He saw Francis weeping afterwards and felt so much guilt and when Francis refused to look at him... That was when he knew for definite that he loved him.

On the drive back to the apartment, Arthur mentally prepared himself for Lukas. He received a text from Francis asking of his health again but Arthur simply replied with

'Just a hitch in my economy, nothing much. Now leave me alone.'

After that he got to thinking.

He'd also decided something.

If one of the twins was a girl, he'd name her Joanna. In memory of the woman who'd shown him his true feelings of the man he never stopped loving but who he'd never have a family with. These two beings inside him would be his family. And this time England, AKA Arthur Kirkland would do things right.

**Okay... This was supposed to be really short... That didn't happen... Anyways here's the next chapter! I like how the plot developed(sort of) but not sure about the way I wrote this but hey... Also if you feel that Arthur's feelings happened to fast, reason is that he had always felt like that with Francis kinda like a mix of emotions but always something stronger there too. Also this is the final chapter with pregnant Arthur, I have no idea how it would work so this is as far as it goes with Arthur's pregnancy! So how do you feel about it? Goodish? Sorry for the long wait and long a/n but wanted to clear up some things but as always if you have questions then feel free to ask on here or on my tumblr (that I got not too long ago, another reason for wait sorry!) I may put up different hints up on my tumblr too so please check it out!**

**Tumblr: ze-ruby-topaz**

**Next snip scam features NI/Sera!**

_As I sat there with my brothers and their faces I couldn't help but give an awkward laugh. I may have let it slip that there were two new additions to the Kirkland's... I didn't mean too but I was looking for names in a baby book and they caught me... Scotland and Ireland were supposed to be drunk! Wales keeps to himself so doesn't intrude on me in my room!_

_"Sooo what now?"_

_Seamus asked his accent heavier than my own._

_"We wait and when the tykes arrive we watch them, keep em safe. Understood?"_

_Allistor was always protective us all in small ways even if half of us don't get on with everyone._

_" I agree, we must remain vigilant"_

_Wales... Being Wales I guess? Yes we remain vigilant over Arthur and his babes forevermore. Vigilant... _

_Cathasaigh... That means vigilant..._

_It's perfect for the situation._


End file.
